Pez Dispensers (Animated Film)
It's been confirmed that Envision Media Arts announced the development of an animated movie based on Pez Candy dispensers. It's unknown if the film is going to be a cross-over film or not. Hopfully the film could be finished for a 2018 or 2019 release. Only a hand fill of the cross-over characters will speak, but not all of them. Cast Suggestions * Jim Parson-The film's protagonist * Natalie Portman-The love interest * Michael Cera-The film's antagonist * J.K. Simmons * Isla Fisher * Bill Hader * Sean William Scott * Patrick Warburton * Richard Kind * William DeFoe * Jenny Slate * Tony Hale * Bill Burr * Rowan Atkinson-Mr. Bean * Michael Dorn-Commander Warf * Paul Sr.-Himself (Pez form) * Dwayne Johnson-Himself (Pez form) * John Cena-Himself (Pez form) * Patrick Srewart-Capatin * Michael Dorn-Warf * Sean Astin-Rafael (TMNT) * Jaret Raddict -Chuck E. Cheese * Christina Vee-Ladybug Cross-Over Characters Character that appeared here already have a pez dispenser of themselves so these are the characters that should appear in the film. * Gru from Despicable Me * Agnes from Despicable Me * Jack-Jack from The Incredibles * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong from Donkey Kong Country * Toad from Super Mario Brothers * Skipper from Madagascar and Penguins of Madagascar * Private from Madagascar and Penguins of Madagascar * Kowalski from Madagascar and Penguins of Madagascar * Rico from Madascar and Penguins of Madagascar * Rafael from Rio * McSquizzy from Open Season * Golden Monkey from Golden Compass * Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Animal from The Muppets * Rafael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Spongebob Squarepants * Patrick Star from Spongebob Squarepants * Asterix * Obelix from Asterix * Jack from Jack-in-a-Box * Geico Gecko * Chick-Fil-A Cow * Blinky Bill * Chuck E. Cheese * Elmo from Seseme Street * Mr. Bean * Sumsi * Pink Panther * Fred Flinstone from The Flinstones * Barney Rubble from The Flinstones * Droopy Dog * Commander Warf from Star Trek * John Cena (WWE variant) * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (WWF variant) * Spud from Bob The Builder * Thomas the Tank Engine * Snoopy from Peanuts * Woodstock from Peanuts * Peppermint Patty from Peanuts * Max from Secret Life of Pets * Bomb from Angry Birds * Maggie from The Simpsons * Paul Sr. from Orange County Choppers * The Death Star from Star Wars * CP30 from Star Wars * R2-D2 from Star Wars * BB-8 from Star Wars * Captain from Star Trek * Warf from Star Trek * Puss and Boots from Shrek and Puss and Boots * Odie from Garfield * Scrat w/ Nut from Ice Age * Bailey from Finding Dory * Spike from Tom & Jerry * Tyke from Tom & Jerry * Blue Aardvark from The Ant and The Aardvark * Roo from Winnie the Pooh * Kaa from The Jungle Book * Princess Poppy from Trolls * Skye from Paw Patrol * Cinderella * Belle * Ariel * Aurora * Pocahontas * Gyro Gearloose from Ducktales * Wile E. Coyote from Looney Tunes * Road Runner from Looney Tunes * Octomus Prime from Transformers * Little Miss Sunshine (Mr. Men) * Brainy Smurf from Smurfs * Original Elvis Presley * Jibanyan from Yo-Kai Watch * The Energizer Bunny * A White Gundame from Moblie Suit Gundame * Owlette from PJ Mask * Ladybug from Miraculous Ladybug * Nahal from Shimmer and Shine * Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon * The Grinch * Badtz Maru * New Sanrio Unicorn * Globi Category:Despicable Me Category:Penguins of Madagascar Category:Rio Category:Donkey Kong Category:Open Season Category:My Little Pony Category:The Incredibles Category:Muppets Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Blinky Bill Category:The Flintstones Category:Bob the Builder Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Star Wars Category:Shrek Category:Tom & Jerry Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Simpsons Category:Ice Age Category:Garfield Category:Finding Nemo Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Cinderella Category:Pocahontas Category:Looney Tunes Category:Transformers Category:The Smurfs Category:Crossovers